Los requisitos para la felicidad
by yumita
Summary: AU... Akane espera un hijo de Ryoga, al que pierde tiempo después. Ranma es un codiciado millonario y le enseñará a Akane lo que es realmente amar ¿Qué puede hacer el destino por ti? RxA. Capitulo 4 ¡subido!
1. ¡Despedidos!

¡Despedidos!

**Los hombres sudorosos trabajaban duramente golpeando la tierra con los picos, todos buscaban lo mismo en aquel lugar lleno de rocas y tierra seca. El viento del desierto se dejaba sentir caliente y el sol a lo alto provocaba aún más cansancio de lo que sus trabajos ejercían, de vez en cuando se daban cinco minutos para echarse agua sobre la cara y su cabello corto masculino y de la misma botella bebían para matar la sed un poco, sin embargo rato más tarde no había rastro de líquido en sus rostros ni en su cabello seco, el sol y el calor extinguían toda muestra de líquido de forma cruel.**

**Ranma Saotome, un adinero empresario dueño de minas de cobre y oro en Japón y una que otra fuera del país, eso sin contar el terreno que era su propiedad en Israel y que escondía una enorme capa de petróleo del que nadie sabía, sólo algunas personas que lo investigaron y por supuesto él que obtuvo aquel terreno a cambio de una millonaria suma de dinero, además del que invirtió en los investigadores para que guardaran el secreto de la existencia de aquel espeso manto negro. Nadie en el lugar entendía aquel interés de él en aquella capa de tierra que parecía no tener nada de especial.**

**Sus ojos azules observaban lo duro que trabajaban aquellos padres de familia con cierta lástima.**

-Señor Saotome, ¿Cuándo se los va a decir?- **oyó la voz masculina y pudo sentir la mano del dueño de ella, tocando su hombro.**

**Él estaba sentado, sólo vigilando a sus obreros y pensando en la manera más sencilla y menos dura de darles a aquellos trabajadores la penosa noticia que se veía en la necesidad de dar.**

-Esta misma noche- **contestó con voz grave**- Muchos de ellos tienen familias numerosas, no será sencillo decirles que no podrán trabajar más aquí. Más de cincuenta hombres perderán su empleo esta noche.

-No veo la razón del por qué ha decidido convertir este lugar en un casino, tiene mucho dinero- **dijo sin entender, sentándose a su lado**.

-Porque mentí, Kuno- **sonrió de medio lado.**

-¿Cómo que mintió?

-Estos hombres…- **comenzó a decir alzando una poco su tono de voz**- Están trabajando por nada.

-Disculpe, pero no le entiendo- **frunció el ceño.**

-Aquí no hay cobre, ni diamante y mucho menos oro, no hay absolutamente nada- **sonrió con maldad**- Simplemente los contraté para que ganaran dinero y debes reconocer que el sueldo que les regalo no es nada poco.

-¿El sueldo que les regala? Estos hombres han estado trabajando todo este tiempo, bajo el sol, muchos han cambiado el color de la piel más blanca y suave a la más áspera y negra existente, casi no ven a sus hijos ni a sus esposas, y usted que…- **suspiró para intentar controlarse. Sabía que si perdía los estribos, no le convenía en absoluto. Aquel hombre era muy poderoso y si él quisiera, podía desterrarlo para siempre de Japón.**

-Tranquilo Kuno, no te exasperes- **sonrió tranquilo**- Les regalo dinero, sólo necesitaban dinero y yo se los di. Jamás dije que aquí había algo que valiese la pena, todos aceptaron nada más oír la módica suma de su sueldo. Ahora, ellos no tienen por qué enterarse… Sólo siento lástima porque quedarán sin empleo, pero ya es tiempo de pensar en mí y no en el resto- **finalizó su discurso levantándose**- Y no sólo se construirá un casino, un hotel también. Seré el hombre más poderoso en Tokio, Japón y el mundo conocerá mi nombre y cuando tenga el suficiente dinero, podré vengarme de todos aquellos que me hicieron la infancia miserable- **dijo lo último con odio.**

**Kuno se estremeció ligeramente al verlo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Sabía que aquel hombre que lo tenía todo había vivido muchas cosas en su niñez que nadie conocía, y verlo de esa manera ejerció en él pena por aquel que lo dañó porque no dudaba que Ranma Saotome conseguiría su destrucción, así como conseguía todo lo que quería… O al menos así era actualmente.**

**Se marchó de ahí con fingida calma y tranquilidad que no sentía, hasta desaparecer de los ojos café de su amigo y mano derecha, tomó asiento y suspiró frustrado mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin conseguir aún creer que aquel hombre haya hecho lo que le había confesado y miró con pena a los hombres que trabajaban sin darse lujos de descanso, pues buscaban algo que jamás encontrarían, y ninguno sabía lo que aquella noche se les comunicaría, ninguno sabía que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro al igual que la de sus familias y ninguno sospechaba los duros y sombríos tiempos que estaban por venir.**

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Saotome?- **preguntó Shampoo sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verlo entrar al edificio, en dónde se administraban las ganancias que obtenía Ranma Saotome. Ahí llegaban las comunicaciones con otros países que querían comprar su cobre u oro, millonarias sumas de dinero que iban y venía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.**

-No se le ve nada bien.

-Shampoo, prepáreme un café ¿Quiere?- **dijo llegando al escritorio de su secretaria, golpeó su dura madera y miró atentamente a la chica que algo asustada, obedecía a su pedido.**

-A… Aquí tiene- **dijo entregándole el vaso**- ¿Está enojado?

**Ranma tras darle un sorbo, sonrió a la pregunta. Aquella hermosa mujer proveniente de china siempre hacía las preguntas más estúpidas que alguien pudiese imaginar, era preciosa, tenía unas curvas que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio pagaría lo que fuera por tocar y sólo Dios sabe cuánto sería suficiente para pasar una noche de ensueño con ella, pero para él, que se ya había acostado con ella, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo y cada vez que le hablaba le parecía más tonta reforzando la idea que la chica debió haber sido modelo.**

-Algo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿El café está amargo?

**Ranma negó con la cabeza, manteniendo aquella sonrisa burlona que para ella era la más encantadora que haya visto en su vida.**

-Está exquisito, pero como ya sabrá, querida, hoy despediré a todos esos inútiles que trabajan en ese pedazo de tierra seca.

-De eso oí algo, pero ese no es motivo para que esté enfadado.

-Ese pedazo de tierra quedará vacío, construiré un hotel y un casino ahí y ganaré millones, muchos más de los que invertiré en su construcción, ese dinero me servirá para mis… beneficios propios.

-¿Usted los construirá?

**Ranma amplió su sonrisa y posó su mano en la cabeza de ella, haciéndole cariño.**

-Contrataré a unos hombres para que lo hagan- **dijo y pasó su mano masculina a la mejilla de la mujer que sonrió y cerró los ojos ante la caricia**- Es usted muy hermosa, Shampoo, no me explico aún el por qué de su soltería.

**Los ojos de la china se abrieron y enfocaron aquel bello rostro que tanto adoraba.**

-Sucede que el hombre al que amo, no siente lo mismo por mi- **dijo casi sin pensarlo.**

**Ranma retiró la mano de la mejilla de la joven y acercó su rostro al de ella, sonriendo levemente.**

-¿Y puedo saber quién es el tonto afortunado que la rechaza?

-Usted- **confesó en un suspiro.**

-Entiendo, debería prestar más atención a sus alrededores, señorita- **dijo Ranma finalmente separándose de la mujer y caminó hasta su oficina para encerrarse en ella dando la conversación por terminada.**

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- **consultó quedando sola. Suspiró y posó su mejilla sobre su mano, con ojos soñadores**- Ranma.

""

-Ya estoy cansado, hemos trabajado aquí durante meses y nadie ha encontrado nada- **dijo Ryoga con voz jadeante, respirando agitadamente sosteniendo su peso en el mango del pico.**

**Tenía un horrible presentimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.**

-Es verdad- **dijo su compañero**- Extraño a mi mujer y a mis diez hijos.

-¿Tienes diez hijos?- **preguntó Ryoga sorprendido, no sabía si él sería capaz de alimentar doce bocas contando la de él y la de su mujer.**

-Es que es bella- **se justificó el hombre y volvió a su trabajo**- Mejor sigue que el señor Kuno nos está mirando- **dijo viendo de reojo al hombre que los observaba de mala manera, sentado en su silla.**

**Ryoga obedeció en silencio, no quería problemas.**

""

**Aquella noche, Ranma vestía de terno y corbata, estaba subido al escenario que siempre se utilizaba para dar noticias importantes, ya sea ascensos o días libre que su generosidad le permitía.**

-Ojalá sea un ascensor, que sea un ascenso por favor que sea un ascenso- **repetía Ryoga, apretando sus puños con fuerza.**

**Necesitaba el dinero, ahora que era consciente del embarazo de su mujer debía llegar con más dinero a casa y si para ello debía trabajar más tiempo y más arduamente de lo que ya hacía, lo haría gustosamente.**

-Debo darles una noticia que probablemente cambiará la vida de todos los presentes- **comenzó a decir solemnemente aquel hombre de mirada grisácea.**

-¡Es un ascenso!- **dijo Ryoga reteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción, muchos hombres pensaron igual y formaron una sonrisa en sus demacrados rostros.**

**Ranma al verlos sonreír supuso lo que habían interpretado y no pudo evitar emitir tristeza en su mirada.**

-Están todos despedidos.

**El mundo de todos se vino abajo, las sonrisas se borraron para dar paso a la decepción y el dolor que les produciría comunicarlo a sus familias.**

**Todo se torno sombrío, sus miradas se nublaron.**

**Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza. Habían fallado a sus familias, ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?**

**Miles de niños iban a carecer de estudio, aquellas palabras resonaban en sus cabezas** "¡Papá, cuando grande quiero ser un prosefional!" "Papá, cuando sea grande seré un hombre grande y fuerte, estarás orgulloso de mí, te prometo que llegaré a la universidad" **y la más dolorosa frase todas** "Papá, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú"**…**

**La ambulancia llegó quince minutos después de la fatal noticia, algunos hombres de numerosas familias habían sufrido un infarto.**

-Ahora sí estarás contento- **dijo Kuno llegando al lado del joven Saotome que observaba las reacciones en silencio.**

**Él no contestó a eso, era una frase demasiado tonta como para prestarle atención.**

""

-¡Buenas noches, mi amor!- **exclamó una joven mujer de larga cabellera azulada y ojos castaños, corriendo al recibidor.**

-Hola…- **saludó Ryoga sin mucho entusiasmo y recibió a su mujer que aún no era su esposa, pero que tenía en mente que lo fuera o al menos así era, el dinero no les alcanzaría para la ceremonia que la mujer que tanto amaba hubiese querido. Y la estrechó en sus brazos.**

**La perceptiva joven percibió algo no marchaba bien y se separó del hombre para mirarlo con intriga.**

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? Te noto raro.

**Ryoga cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le sonrió fingidamente para desviar la vista a su vientre ligeramente alzado, muestra de que su hijo venía en camino.**

-Nuestro hijo- **suspiró con pesar.**

**Akane frunció el ceño, no era normal en él. Ryoga siempre era alegre y optimista, pero aquella noche…**

-Sí, nuestro hijo- **dijo tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su vientre**- Ya verás que será grande y fuerte como su padre- **sonrió de forma cariñosa. Tomó su rostro y besó sus labios levemente, él no correspondió. Eso era todo**- ¡Ahora mismo Ryoga Hibiki me dirás que te ocurrió!- **exigió, tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la mesa de comedor ante la sorpresa de él. En verdad siempre amó esa faceta de Akane, pero no quería forzar las cosas.**

-Verás Akane- **comenzó a decir, bajando la mirada.**

**Sería difícil.**

-¿Qué pasa?

-El señor Saotome…- **Levantó la vista nuevamente enfocando el hermoso rostro de la mujer a la que se sentía orgulloso llamar 'suya' y dificultosamente continuó**- Despidió a todos, creo que tiene planes para esa zona.

**Segundos de silencio y ella seguía sin hablar.**

**No pestañaba tampoco y él comenzó a preocuparse en demasía.**

-¿E… Estás bien?

**Akane pestañó repetidas veces intentando en lo posible contener su llanto.**

-Nuestro hijo…- **dijo débilmente.**

-A Shiteru no le faltará nada. Te lo prometo- **dijo intentando animar en algo a su esposa, tomó sus manos, pero ella las retiró de inmediato.**

-Te apuesto que ese tal señor Saotome quiere usar el terreno para otro de sus caprichos- **reclamó molesta, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos**- Ryoga, ¿Qué haremos? ¡No tenemos nada! Shiteru tiene que estudiar…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- **la interrumpió**- A nuestro hijo no le faltará anda, ya te lo dije. Por favor no te exaltes, no es bueno para el bebé- **dijo cariñosamente, llegando internamente a la conclusión de que contarle a Akane la noticia no fue una buena idea.**

-Mañana mismo iré a hablar con ese señor Saotome y me va a tener que escuchar- **dijo con los dientes cerrados por la rabia.**

-¿Qué?- **preguntó asustado**- No Akane, complicarás más las cosas...

-¡Ya te dije que iré y es mi última palabra!- **gritó mirándolo con furia.**

**El joven decidió guardar silencio, sabía que su esposa era muy impulsiva y temía por ella, pero más le temía a ella misma por lo que prefirió dar la discusión por terminada.**

""

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Akane… -**murmuró somnoliento, sin abrir aún los ojos. Estiró el brazo para el lado opuesto de la cama matrimonial en dónde debería estar Akane, sin embargo ella no estaba.**

**Abrió los ojos preocupado y se incorporó de golpe, cerciorándose visualmente que la joven no estaba ahí.**

-Rayos, fue a hablar con él- **murmuró preocupado. Aquel hombre era influyente y no sabía lo que era capaz de suceder.**

""

-Ese imbécil, estúpido, idiota, me va a tener que oír- **mascullaba para sí la joven mujer con una mano en su vientre mientras se acercaba de forma apresurada al escritorio de la secretaria de lo que ella había llamado 'El demonio'.**

-¿Sí? ¿Tiene alguna cita con el señor Saotome?- **consultó Shampoo en su papel de secretaria.**

-No, pero hablaré con él le guste o no- **dijo con dureza, apuntando a la puerta que seguramente llevaba a su oficina.**

-Disculpe, pero usted….-** Calló al ver que la joven mujer ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.**

-¡Espere!- **exclamó desde su silla, pero como supuso la mujer no le hizo el menor caso.**

**Golpeó fuertemente la puerta ante la mirada de asombro de Shampoo que en sus años de trabajo, nunca nadie había golpeado aquella puerta de refinada madera de esa forma.**

-Está ocupado- **informó intentando calmar a la mujer que al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta del despacho abruptamente.**

**Encontró a un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y trenza negra, que conversaba con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña que dio un respingo al sentir la puerta abrirse de esa forma tan violenta.**

-Señor Saotome, quiero hablar con usted- dijo con determinación acercándose al escritorio de aquel hombre al que observaba con rencor.

-¡Qué maleducada eres!- **exclamó la mujer que estaba hablando con el hombre, poniéndose de pie para encararla**- Y no puedes hablarle así al señor Saotome, ¿Quién rayos te crees?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo- **sonrió con ironía mirándola de arriba abajo**- ¿No crees que estás un tanto vieja para lucir ese atuendo?

**La joven lucía un vestido corto que en pocas palabras, tapaba sólo lo necesario a aquella mujer que rondaba los treinta y cinco.**

**Ukyo la miró asombrada llevándose una mano al pecho para dar más énfasis a sentirse ofendida al máximo, ignorando por completo la risita casi inaudible del hombre al que en secreto amaba.**

-Señorita Kuonji, creo que no tenemos anda más que hablar así que puede retirarse- **dijo intentando guardar la compostura y no soltar una carcajada inapropiada.**

-Como usted guste- **contestó la joven, sin dejar de mirar a Akane con desprecio**- Con permiso- **dijo antes de retirarse presurosamente de la oficina.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es usted?- **preguntó con todo el respeto del mundo poniéndose de pie para saludarla como es debido.**

-Tendo Akane, casi esposa de uno de sus ex trabajadores.

**Ranma sonrió suponiendo el motivo de la visita.**

-Saotome Ranma- **dijo estirando su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de ella.**

-Sé perfectamente quién es usted- **dijo secamente dejándolo con mano estirada.**

**Ranma volvió a sonreír apretando su mano con fuerza antes de bajar el brazo, al ver que la hermosa mujer no estaba dispuesta a saludarlo como se debe.**

-Tome asiento- **dijo haciéndolo, ella obedeció sentándose en la misma silla que Ukyo había ocupado anteriormente**- Nadie más ha venido para hablar sobre el asunto, me imagino que tienen sentido común.

**Akane frunció el ceño entiendo lo que le acababa de decir, aquel hombre insinuaba que ella carecía de lo que él denominaba 'sentido común', pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear por él, su ego y su dinero, que lo hacían sentirse superior a cualquier ser humano existente.**

-No veo por qué no, usted me parece un hombre como cualquier otro, claro con su ego un tanto más elevado que la gente normal, pero no se preocupe, en cualquier momento llegará algo o alguien que espero le baje un poco los humos y le enseñe a ser humilde- **dijo con seriedad.**

**Ranma soltó una carcajada y ella lo miró molesta.**

-¿Por qué se ríe?- **preguntó con brusquedad.**

-Porque es usted muy graciosa, por cierto señorita- **dijo un poco más calmado, pero aún conservaba aquella sonrisa inquietante**- Me dijo que era casi esposa de uno de mis ex trabajadores, ¿Quiere explicarme eso de casi esposa?

**Akane tomó aire y comenzó a hablar intentando ignorar su deseo de ponerse de pie y golpear a aquel engreído con todas sus fuerzas. Agradeció internamente que estuviera el escritorio de por medio.**

-No estamos casados, pero convivimos como si lo fuésemos- **dijo posando inconscientemente una mano sobre su vientre.**

**Ranma lo notó y supuso lo que quería decir con ese movimiento.**

-¿Está usted embarazada?

**Akane asintió, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del pequeño bulto que era su vientre? No era muy notorio, pero era cuestión de colocar atención.**

-¿De quién?- **quiso saber.**

**Akane frunció** **el ceño y dijo**- No creo que mi vida personal deba ser de su incumbencia, señor Saotome- **sonrió incómodamente**- Vine aquí a hablar sobre su egoísmo y su falta de… Humanismo y generosidad.

**Ranma la miró serio.**

-Señorita, está usted en mi oficina y no creo que insultarme le sea conveniente.

-Entonces haga algo, ¿Se da cuenta de lo que hizo, de todo el sufrimiento que desató?

-Me doy cuenta, claro que sí- **dijo mirándola con dureza**- Pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

-No lo siente- **rió con sarcasmo ladeando el rostro, para no mirarlo.**

-No me diga que intenta inspirar lástima por estar embarazada- **sonrió y ella volteó a mirarlo entre sorprendida y furiosa.**

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!

-¿Entonces a qué vino?

-Sólo quiero que recontrate a mi casi marido- **suspiró abatida, no sabía qué hacer y estaba desesperada, no quería que su hijo pasara necesidad.**

-¿Qué sería capaz de renunciar?

-¿Perdón?- **preguntó sin entender.**

**Ranma amplió su sonrisa.**

- "Esto será más sencillo de lo que creí"- **pensó, mirando intensamente a la mujer que tenía sentada en frente.**

Continuará...

_¡No me juzgen! Sólo necesitaba escribir una historia para intentar recuperar mi inspiración que harta falta que me hace, por favor, de verdad continuaré las otras historias, pero agradecería que me dijeran cuáles les gustaría que continuara porque no sé cuáles son un fracaso y sea conveniente darlas por perdidas y cuáles no. Necesito sus opiniones y comentarios, que me digan sinceramente si ésta historia les ha gustado o no para seguirla también... y recuerden decirme cuáles quieren que continúe._

_Se los agradecería enormemente._


	2. Acepto

"**Acepto**"

-¡¿Qué?!- **exclamó Akane, mirándolo completamente sorprendida.**

**Ranma sonrió aún más al ver su reacción a la cuál esperaba. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina mientras hablaba.**

-Como ya le he dicho, eso es lo único que le pido. No es tan complicado, me imagino que ahora su centro es su bebé hágalo por él sino ama lo suficiente a su casi esposo- **se detuvo, sólo para verla molestarse y ponerse de pie con el fin de encararlo.**

-¡Amo a mi casi esposo más que a nadie en el mundo!-** replicó cerrando sus puños con fuerza, mirándolo con rabia.**

-Tranquila, el bebé puede sufrir un daño y no me gustaría que eso ocurriera por mi culpa-** dijo tranquilo, clavando sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella.**

**Akane se dio cuenta que se había dejado guiar por la ira del momento e intentó tranquilizarse un poco, dando pequeños suspiros.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Acepta ser mi nueva secretaria?- **sonrió galante y se acercó a la joven mujer que había bajado la cabeza.**

-Señor Saotome.

**Ambos miraron a la puerta en dónde estaba Ryoga recargado en el marco de ella, notoriamente cansado debido al ejercicio que realizó al optar correr de su humilde casa a aquel edificio.**

-No puedo creer que… Le ofrezca trabajo a una embarazada- **dijo jadeante, mirando a aquel hombre con cierto rencor. No permitiría que a aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba trabajara en el mismo lugar que Ranma, sabía que tenía un encanto especial que era como un imán para las mujeres.**

-Ryoga…- **pronunció Akane acercándose rápidamente a él**- Te vez cansado, regresemos a casa- **sonrió con ternura y volteó a mirar a Ranma que observaba la escena con las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiéndose algo incómodo.**

-Señor Hibiki, lo recuerdo perfectamente- **dijo fijando sus ojos en los de Ryoga**- Me temo que no está en la situación de darse lujos, le estoy ofreciendo un trabajo a la señorita con muy buena paga que les serviría para pagar todas las necesidades que un hijo requiere.

-Ella está embarazada, no permitiré que corra el riesgo de perder a nuestro hijo- **replicó el joven.**

-Señorita, si desea el empleo venga mañana a las diez. Estaré encantado de recibirla- **dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la joven quién no dijo nada en ese momento.**

**Ryoga y Akane dejaron la oficina. Ranma sonrió para sí viendo la puerta cerrada por dónde había salido la pareja.**

""

**Shampoo había oído la discusión. La tristeza estaba plasmada en su bello y joven rostro, aquel hombre no la quería, no sentía nada por ella, y además quería dejarla cesante y cambiarla por aquella salvaje que había llegado hecha una furia, sin previo aviso esa mañana.**

-Shampoo, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Otras vez estás así por él?- **preguntó un apuesto joven de anteojos, larga cabellera negra y ojos azules, acercándose a la joven secretaria.**

-Déjame ya, Mousse- **dijo con voz quebrada. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus hermosos ojos y no podía permitírselo estando aquel odioso chino presente.**

-Sabes que te amo- **dijo comprensivo**- ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

-Ya sabes la respuesta-** suspiró sin siquiera mirarlo**- Creo que perderé mi empleo.

-¿Cómo que perderás tu empleo?

-Eso, una tonta llegó y el señor Saotome la quiere contratar- **explicó con los ojos llorosos.**

-No creo, tal vez tenga otra función para ti aquí- **dijo Mousse mirándola con miedo. Ella no podía irse, era la única razón por la que se levantaba cada día, la única razón por la que trabajaba en ese lugar, era sólo para verla a ella y tenerla cerca, protegerla y demostrarle su inmenso cariño.**

-Tal vez- **sonrió la mujer esperanzada, pero luego la tristeza volvió a su rostro**- Pero yo quiero ser la secretaria del señor Saotome, no quiero trabajar en ninguna otra parte que no sea cerca de él. Ahora vete a trabajar que el señor Saotome no puede verte aquí perdiendo el tiempo-** frunció el ceño.**

**Mousse obedeció de inmediato a la dueña de su corazón y partió al ascensor, pero ese miedo seguía latente.**

""

-¡Maldita sea, Akane!- **gritó Ryoga haciendo ademanes con las manos, gritando encolerizado y caminando de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala de estar que tenían**- ¡Estás embarazada, no estás en condiciones de trabajar!

-¡¡El que esté embarazada no significa que esté inválida!!- **gritó la mujer mirándolo con furia**- ¡Ganaré 500.000 yens, necesitamos el dinero!

-¡¡Ese hombre es un aprovechado, Akane!!- **gritó mirándolo furioso**- ¡¡Eres mujer, ustedes no deben trabajar!!

-De nuevo con tu machismo…- **sonrió sarcástica ladeando el rostro**- Tú nunca vas a cambiar.

-¡Rayos, no se trata de eso!- **exclamó respirando agitadamente y un poco sonrojado debido a la fuerza ejercida en cuerdas vocales.**

-¿Sabes qué?- **preguntó bruscamente encarándolo**- Es obvio que no nos soportamos, yo soy demasiado independiente para ti y tú demasiado mandón y machista para mí, no somos del uno al otro…

-¿Qué quieres?- **dijo casi en un susurro.**

-Que quizás deba criar a mi hijo yo sola y separarnos para siempre- **dijo con voz golpeada antes de correr a encerrar en el cuarto que era de los dos.**

**Ryoga se quedó en dónde estaba sin moverse, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la madera del piso. Sin mover un solo músculo.**

**Tragó duro, no podía perderla. Era la mujer de su vida.**

**Se acercó cautelosamente al cuarto y se sentó frente a la puerta recargando su espalda de ella. Podía oír los quejidos y el llanto de su casi esposa en el interior de la pequeña habitación.**

-Akane-** pronunció.**

-¿Qué quieres?- **oyó a la joven con la voz ligeramente enronquecida debido al llanto.**

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Siempre te comportas igual- **dijo con reproche.**

-Yo soy así, no puedo evitarlo-** tragó duro**- Y si me amas debes hacerlo también con mis defectos.

**Segundos después de silencio, la puerta se abrió y él por poco se cae de espaldas, pero pudo reaccionar antes y levantarse del piso, miró a Akane que lo observaba con sus bellos ojos enrojecidos.**

-¿Me dejarás trabajar?

**Ryoga asintió levemente, inseguro, pero si eso hacía feliz a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, también lo era él.**

-Gracias…-**susurró antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.**

**El día transcurrió de forma normal para la pareja, sin embargo Mousse seguía preocupado por su amada, no quería que fuese despedida.**

-Necesito hablar con Ranma- **dijo parándose frente al escritorio de Shampoo, ella lo miró con recelo y alzó el telefonillo antes de presionar un botón.**

-Señor Saotome, Mousse lo quiere ver- **dijo mirando al joven**- Bien- **dijo antes de colgar.**

-¿Qué te dijo?- **preguntó impaciente.**

-Adelante.

**Caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina y la abrió. Inmediatamente aquellos temibles ojos azules se levantaron para enfocarlo, el hombre parecía bastante ocupado entre papeles y documentos esparcidos desordenadamente sobre su escritorio de madera fina.**

-Señor Saotome, necesito hablar muy seriamente con usted- **dijo acercándose al escritorio, sin despegar su mirada de la de él.**

-Buenas tardes para ti también- **sonrió burlonamente**- ¿De qué se trata?

-De Shampoo, ¿Es verdad que está dispuesto a echarla?

**Ranma lo miró serio, aquella sonrisa burlona se borró de su rostro y se puso de pie.**

-Mousse, creo que no debo darte explicación alguna. Shampoo no es muy lista para ejercer ese trabajo.

-¿Qué ha hecho mal?- **preguntó entre dientes, mirándolo con rabia.**

-Nada, pero suele entretenerse con mis visitantes varones y eso a veces impide que ella cumpla su trabajo correctamente.

-¡Si la echa, écheme a mí también!

**Shampoo desvió la vista de sus uñas a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, por dónde salía un Mousse con una mueca de disgusto y frustración en su rostro.**

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Me despidió- **resopló.**

-Bobo- **sonrió divertida.**

""

**Esa noche…**

-¿Estás segura?- **preguntó por décima vez desde que se habían acostado.**

-Qué sí- **repitió con voz cansada, dándole la espalda**- Iré a trabajar mañana y métetelo bien en la cabeza.

**Ryoga suspiró con resignación entre la oscuridad del cuarto, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero por más que lo hacía no podía quedarse dormido.**

-¿A qué rayos le temes?-** preguntó duramente.**

-¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó mirando los cabellos azulados de ella.**

-¿Tienes miedo por Shiteru o porque te deje?

**Ryoga la miró sorprendido, consciente de que ella al darle la espalda no podía ver sus gestos.**

-Confío en ti.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ahora eres tú quién lo pregunta- **sonrió levemente.**

**Akane se giró y quedó cara a cara con el joven con el que la habían comprometido en la adolescencia.**

-¿Confías en mí?

**Ryoga asintió.**

-¿Me amas?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- **dijo fingiendo molestia.**

-Al principio no parecías interesado en el compromiso y de repente aceptaste, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-E… Eso no importa- **dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, intentando no recordar los tiempos pasados**- Mejor duérmete porque mañana debes levantarte temprano.

-Lo haré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-** suspiró aliviado al verla cerrar sus preciosos ojos.**

**Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**El sol irradiaba con fuerza a lo alto. Akane caminaba apresurada por las calles, las personas iban y venían con sus respectivos problemas en mente.**

-Se me hace, se me hace tarde- **susurraba preocupada.**

**Sabía que Ryoga siempre despertaba temprano, pero esa mañana no la despertó como le pidió que hiciera. Habían discutido nuevamente y ella se había ido hecha una furia del hogar.**

-Tonto Ryoga- **masculló molesta, recordando lo machista que se comportaba a veces el hombre que creía amar.**

**Al llegar al edificio, vio que había bastante movimiento. Personas bien vestidas de terno y peinados algunos extravagantes, caminaban de un lado a otro, algunos con un taza de café en su mano, otros que parecían preocupados por el reloj y su tiempo.**

**Se encaminó directamente al escritorio de la secretaria de Ranma, evadiendo una que otra persona que se atravesaba en su camino.**

-Buenos días- **suspiró con cansancio.**

-Buenos días- **contestó Shampoo secamente**

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Hoy llega gente de China a hacer negocios.

-Entiendo, vengo a hablar con el señor Saotome, me pidió que viniera a las diez, pero…- **miró el reloj de su muñeca y frunció los labios**- son las diez y media.

-Impuntual- **pronunció Shampoo frunciendo el ceño, tomó el telefonillo observando cómo Akane la miró con vergüenza reconociendo su falta**- Señor Saotome, la señorita…-** miró a Akane alzando las cejas.**

-Tendo.

-…La señorita Tendo llegó… Está bien- **dijo antes de colgar**- Adelante.

-Gracias- **sonrió y se acercó a la puerta de la oficina. Entró simplemente y encontró al apuesto hombre que revisaba unos papeles, pero al verla llegar sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de su asiento.**

-Me alegra que haya venido- **dijo con sinceridad.**

**Akane se acercó al escritorio y miró un momento la mano que le era ofrecida de forma cortés, a la cual estrechó finalmente.**

-Siento la tardanza.

-Espero que no se repita. Odio la impuntualidad en el trabajo- **dijo con seriedad retomando su asiento**- Por favor, siéntese.

**Akane accedió y vio que él buscaba algo entre los cajones de su escritorio, finalmente extrajo una carpeta color rojo la cual colocó sobre la mesa y la abrió mostrando el contrato.**

-Aquí está- **sonrió volteándola para que ella leyese las letras impresas**- Tiene que firmar en la línea de abajo.

**Akane asintió y comenzó a leer. Vio que su trabajo no sólo consistía en ser su secretaria sino que también sería la persona con la autorización de darle consejos importantes.**

-Esto… Usted ayer sólo me dijo que sería su secretaria- **dijo levantando la vista confundida, encontrando aquellos preciosos ojos azules observándola descaradamente como de seguro lo habían hecho desde que comenzó su lectura. Sin saber por qué bajó la mirada sonrojándose, aquella mirada azulada parecía penetrar la suya** **y leer sus pensamientos más profundos, aquellos ojos azules que escondían más sentimientos de los que podía expresar.**

-Es cierto, pero al ser mi mano derecha ganará más dinero que sólo siendo mi secretaria.

-Pe… Pero yo no sé nada de…

-Descuide- **la interrumpió con una sonrisa**- Yo sé lo suficiente, sólo es una excusa para pagarle más de lo que su trabajo requiere. Está embarazada y yo respeto eso, por ello el trabajo que ejercerá sólo será de mi secretaria, pero le pagaré como si fuese más que eso como dice el contrato ¿Entiende?- **explicó sin dejar de mirarla.**

**Akane lo miró sorprendida, para después hacerlo con intriga y confusión.**

-¿Por qué?- **vio que Ranma alzó una ceja y ella continuó**- ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Tanto aprecio le tiene a Ryoga?

**El joven soltó una carcajada mirándola divertido. Era todo lo contrario, aquel hombre no hacía más que irritarlo con su sola presencia.**

-No es eso, como ya dije respeto su embarazo, sólo eso.

**Akane siguió leyendo. Tendría que trabajar todos los días excepto los feriados y los domingos, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once de la noche por lo que almorzaría ahí. Estaría todo el día fuera. Su sueldo sería de 500.000 yens, lo suficiente para pagar las cuentas, alimentos y ropa. También decía que si hacía de forma correcta su trabajo podría obtener un ascenso. Y comenzaría desde mañana.**

**Suspiró, necesitaba el empleo, por Ryoga y por su hijo. Levantó la mirada nuevamente y preguntó:**

-¿Lapicera?

**Ranma sonrió satisfecho y le entregó una en silencio.**

**Akane firmó el contrato ante la mirada atenta de él que no se perdía detalle de ella.**

Continuará…

_KohanaSaotome diste justo en el blanco. Lo que me inspiró para escribir esta historia fue la crisis económica xD._

_Eso de los estudios de Shiteru, no sé, creo que es lo primero que se piensa cuando alguien queda sin trabajo, el si será alguien en la vida o no, pero sí admito que me adelante un poquito xD ¡detalles!. Y sí, también tienes razón, la idea inicial era que Akane fuese su amante, pero se me fue el detalle de su embarazo por lo que hize un pequeño cambio en la historia._

_La relación entre ella y Ranma se irá produciendo poco a poco según transcurra la historia._

_¡Gracias Akane Maxwell! Qué gusto me da que te haya gustado ** La verdad no estaba muy segura de si gustaría o no, pero como ya he dicho xD tiene algo de relación con lo que se vive actualmente._

_Naoko Tendo, siempre comentas mis historias y te lo agradezco mucho. Es bonito saber que cuento con apoyo._

_Nia 06, tienes razón, continuaré todas mis historias, pero tienes que darme tiempo. Son muchas y cada una tiene una trama diferente y eso a veces hace que me confunda, muchas veces me ha pasado que coloco en una historia ciertos datos que son de otra, que en una pasaron 6 años desde que Ranma y Akane no se veían, en otra son cuatro, entonces todo se revuelve. Habrá un tiempo para cada historia y una que otra debo editarla y a las que no sigo desde hace tiempo, leer enteras y seguirlas... ¡En fin! No te recomiendo escribir más de dos historias a la vez u.u pero sólo pido tiempo y que se pongan en mi lugar y en mi confusión de historias._

_¡Gracias por leer! y por favor déjenme sus comentarios..._


	3. La propuesta

-Señorita Tendo- **La llamó antes de que ésta dejara la oficina.**

**Ella volteó a verlo y él sonrió con maldad.**

-¿Le puede decir a Shampoo que venga?

**Akane asintió sintiendo la culpabilidad corroerla. Echaría a esa mujer por su culpa, desconocía si tenía personas queridas a las que cuidar y alimentar, pero ella también las tenía y no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad como la que se le presentaba.**

**Salió de la oficina y encontró a la joven mujer hablando despreocupadamente por celular.**

**Akane tragó duro y se acercó al escritorio. Ella levantó la mirada para enfocarla en el rostro de Akane antes de formar un gesto de fastidio en su bello rostro que no pasó desapercibido para la joven Tendo.**

-… Debo colgar abuelita, te llamo después- **dijo antes de retirar el útil aparato de su oreja y dar por terminada la llamada**- ¿Qué ocurre?

-El señor Saotome quiere verla- **dijo respetuosamente.**

**La joven amazona sintió algo golpear su pecho en ese instante.**

-"¿Será qué…?"- **pensó sin terminar la pregunta y miró recelosa a Akane, dándole a entender el desagrado que sentía hacia ella.**

-"De seguro ya lo sabe"-** pensó mirándola con lástima dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.**

**Suspiró liberando la tensión y el nerviosismo que aquel hombre le proporcionaba y se dirigió al ascensor, evadiendo a las tantas personas que se cruzaban por su camino, inmersos en sus propios asuntos.**

-¿Quería verme?- **preguntó Shampoo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.**

-Así es- **dijo él con voz rotunda, con la vista clavada en las letras que tecleaba en su computadora portátil**- Está despedida. Éste será su último día aquí.

-¿Cómo?- **preguntó sorprendida por la falta de tacto y delicadeza con la que dijo aquella frase tan dolorosa para ella. Como si no le importase en lo más mínimo.**

-Lo que oyó. Está despedida desde mañana- **dijo alzando la vista por primera vez, observando cómo el rostro de la china estaba más blanco de lo normal**- ¿Se siente bien?

-¿Por qué?- **preguntó caminando hasta el escritorio**- ¿Qué hice mal?

-Hace unas cuantas semanas me di cuenta de algo que por mucho tiempo pasó desapercibido ante mis ojos- **dijo con seriedad.**

-¿De qué habla?- **preguntó con inocencia, frunciendo el ceño.**

-Inversionistas jóvenes, amigos, hijos de personas importantes, me han confesado lo que usted les dice cuando llegan, les da su número telefónico a cambio de compartir con usted una noche y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-¿Está usted celoso?- **sonrió llena de felicidad. Para ella el sentir celos era una gran muestra de afecto y si él se ponía celoso era porque sentía algo por ella.**

**Ranma sonrió sarcástico.**

- Para nada, es sólo por reputación. ¿Qué dirán después? La secretaria de Ranma Saotome es una ofrecida, de seguro la tiene ahí sólo para acostarse con ella, es un pervertido, o peor aún, no tiene la fortuna para contratar a una secretaria más eficiente y menos extrovertida, y eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo- **explicó calmadamente.**

**Shampoo sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por retenerlas en dónde deberían estar. Cerró sus puños con fuerza intentando contener la imprudencia de golearlo, o mejor aún, besarlo con toda la pasión existente sólo para demostrarle qué tan ofrecida era y reforzar su idea, no le importaba lo que pensaba de ella, pero el sólo verlo en ese traje negro, digno de un empresario, la volvía loca y el deseo de echársele encima y besarlo con ansias se apoderaba de ella.**

-¿Le gustó ella verdad? –**preguntó entre dientes, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de odio mezclado con amor que se experimentaba dentro de ella.**

**Ranma la miró sorprendido, alzó ambas cejas incrédulo.**

-Supongo que se refiere a la señorita Tendo. Seré sincero con usted- **dijo solemnemente, enderezándose en su silla**- La señorita me ha parecido bastante bella, lo suficiente para que me resulte imposible creer que está embarazada y que sea prácticamente mujer de un tipo como Hibiki- **pronunció las últimas palabras demostrando el poco aprecio que le tenía al joven.**

**Shampoo lo miró sorprendida. Demasiada información que su cerebro demoraba en procesar.**

**Ranma frunció el ceño ante la demora de respuesta.**

-¿Qué le pasa?

**La joven tras reaccionar, negó con la cabeza.**

-Bueno, entonces retírese y por favor no olvide retirar TODAS sus pertenencias- **dijo con determinación.**

-¡Yo lo amo! Por favor no me eche- **suplicó arriesgando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, mirándolo con desesperación.**

-Debió haberlo pensado antes, señorita- **dijo con firmeza y repitió-** Ahora retírese de mi oficina.

**Shampoo asintió entiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y se dirigió a pasos lentos a la salida en el caso de que el hombre desistiera de su decisión. Justo cuando su mano tomó la perilla de la puerta, la voz grave y excitante voz masculina captó su atención.**

-Señorita, espere.

-¿Sí?- **preguntó la amazona volteando a mirarlo esperanzada.**

-Recuerde no dejar nada aquí porque en el caso de que así fuera, sus pertenencias no le serán de vueltas.

**Shampoo apretó con fuerza la perilla y salió rápidamente de ahí.**

""

-Así que te contrató- **resopló Ryoga con voz cansada, tomando los palillos.**

**Akane sonrió y asintió con cabeza, antes de echarse a la boca un trozo de pescado.**

-Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por conseguir un empleo y tú dejes de trabajar- **dijo decidido para después beber un poco de agua.**

-Descuida, sé que lo lograras, pero por el momento quiero que me apoyes en esto-dijo seria.

**Ryoga comprendió que esto realmente era importante para ella. Sabía que la joven era bastante independiente y ya no quería discutir con ella sobre el asunto.**

-Está bien- **dijo poniéndose de pie**- Iré a buscar empleo.

-¿Qué? Pero todavía no terminas tu comida- **dijo Akane desviando la vista a la humilde comida que había preparado.**

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- **dijo con firmeza antes de salir de la casa.**

**Akane se llevó una mano al estómago en el instante en que oyó la puerta cerrarse, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tras unos minutos salió de él algo pálida y se dispuso a lavar los platos que habían sido utilizados en el almuerzo.**

-"Maldición, con estos vómitos y mareos me será difícil estar tras ese escritorio todo el tiempo"-** pensó Akane preocupada, mientras pasaba la esponja suavemente sobre el plato y el agua de la llave corría, bañándolo y retirando toda muestra de detergente.**

""

-He querido adelantarlo todo para hoy- **dijo Ranma con tranquilidad impresa en su voz, mirando a los hombres que junto a él rodeaban la inmensa mesa de la sala de juntas.**

-¿Qué cosa tan importante es la que debe hacer mañana, señor Saotome?- **quiso saber un hombre de avanzada edad y visible calvicie.**

-Eso no viene al caso- **sonrió el joven con simpatía, debía ser cortés con aquellas personas que bien sabía eran fundamentales en el negocio-** Agradezco la idea de traer aquí a chinos bilingües- **dijo finalmente mirando a las personas de rasgos chinos que compartían la misma lengua que él en ese momento.**

-Entonces ya está todo listo- **dijo una china muy hermosa, sonriéndole al hombre que le había encantado secretamente desde la primera vez que lo vio**- Retiraremos el cobre de las tierras orientales, ¿Mañana?

-Sí, mañana está bien- **sonrió Ranma, satisfecho. De esa forma estaba seguro que no habría tanto alboroto en el edificio como aquella mañana. Odiaba el bullicio, pues fue criado entre la alta sociedad en dónde el mínimo escándalo es considerado una gran falta de respeto a los presentes educados.**

-¿Viajarán entonces esta noche?- **quiso saber Kuno.**

**Todos los provenientes de China asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo satisfechos por el negocio.**

-¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó Kuno, caminando junto a Ranma en dirección a la oficina de éste último, después de dar por terminada la reunión.**

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer mañana tan importante?-** preguntó curioso.**

**Conocía a su amigo y era consciente de que él detestaba el bullicio, pero jamás había pospuesto algo pues la extracción de cobre estaba programada para unos días más y mañana iban a ir nuevamente para hablar algunos asuntos que fueron aclarados ése mismo día, aunque Ranma detestaba el ruido intentaba serle indiferente, sin embargo aquel día tenía un ímpetu especial por no querer a nadie en el edificio el día siguiente.**

-Despedí a Shampoo- **dijo con indiferencia**- Éste será su último día en el edificio.

-¿Qué? ¿A su bella secretaria? Es hermosa, ¿Por qué la despidió? ¿Se volvió loco?- **reaccionó mirándolo como si lo estuviera.**

-Más respeto, Kuno, recuerda que soy tu jefe y que por mucho que seamos amigos, eso no te da derecho alguno a tratarme como se te dé la gana dentro del edificio ¿De acuerdo?-** dijo serio, sintiendo repulsión hacía su amigo de repente** - Buenas tardes, señorita Shampoo- dijo pasando frente a ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Buenas tardes, Shampoo- **la saludó Kuno, con una sonrisa galante, sin embargo ella no lo miraba, su vista estaba clavada en la espalda de aquel hombre que nunca sería de ella.**

-Ranma…- **suspiró inevitablemente, como llevaba haciéndolo prácticamente todo el día.**

**Kuno frunció los labios y siguió a Ranma hasta la oficina de él.**

-¿Por qué la va a despedir? No lo entiendo- **dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y duda.**

-Porque contraté a una mejor, más eficiente- **contestó Ranma dirigiéndose a su escritorio.**

-Y más bella, supongo- dijo sin pensarlo, ladeando el rostro.

**Era consciente de que Ranma tenía algo especial que provocaba que las todas las mujeres se fijaran instintivamente en él, y seguramente con la nueva secretaria no sería muy diferente. Envidiaba a aquel hombre, envidiaba el dinero que poseía, envidiaba su físico que captaba la atención de todas, su presencia abrumadora, sus ojos azules tan diferentes a los del resto, su privilegiada educación… todo lo que él no pudo tener, lo tenía Ranma. Él era la viva imagen de lo que deseaba ser Kuno y eso provocaba que no siempre sintiese aquel afecto hacía él que decía sentir.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- **preguntó Ranma con molestia, mirándolo detenidamente sentado tras la mesa.**

-Nada, lo siento, por favor discúlpeme- **No tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza fingiendo lamentar lo que su subconsciente había hablado por él.**

**Ranma sonrió. Lo tenía todo bajo control, los hombre también le temían a su poder, lo tenía todo, todo lo que un hombre joven puede desear... Inclusive la libertad que le permitía su soltería, a la cuál no estaba dispuesto a perder jamás.**

-Vete, sal de aquí Kuno, quiero estar solo.

**El hombre obedeció rogando internamente que no estuviese molesto con él y no le redujera el sueldo.**

**Ranma al estar a solas, extrajo de uno de los cajones la carpeta roja que esa mañana le había mostrado a quién sería su nueva secretaria. Abrió la carpeta y vio el documento, su vista se centró únicamente en la firma de la bella joven.**

-Akane Tendo- **pronunció levantando la mirada y una sonrisa poco inocente se formaba en su rostro.**

""

**Ryoga había pasado toda la tarde intentando encontrar trabajo. Había recorrido calles enteras, preguntando casa por casa si se solicitaba a alguien y si bien en alguna que otra casa le habían respondido positivamente, en ninguna le ofrecían el dinero que Ranma Saotome le ofrecía a Akane.**

**Se hizo de noche y la luna era el único testigo del abatimiento del joven.**

-Soy un fracasado…- **murmuró entrando a la humilde casa que compartía con su mujer.**

-No encontraste- **dedujo ella al verlo llegar con esa expresión.**

**Él negó con la cabeza. Akane se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

**La joven se separó para mirarlo, él realmente estaba afectado por lo que sucedía ello podía reflejarse en su rostro.**

-Descuida, mi amor, no te pongas así, ya verás como pronto lo encuentras- **sonrió con optimismo, pero él no tenía la misma fe que ella**- ¿Vamos a encenderle una vela a la virgen?

**Ryoga sonrió. Aquella mujer siempre había sido muy religiosa y aunque él no compartía su misma religión, ni su creencia, la respetaba, y de vez en cuando se hincaba con ella a rezar a la imagen de la virgen que Akane tanto adoraba.**

**Media hora más tarde, la pareja ya se encontraba recostada en la cama bajo sus frazadas.**

-¿Me prometes que me despertarás?- **preguntó la mujer de forma severa.**

**Ryoga asintió con cabeza, resignado.**

-Más te vale…- **amenazó y entrecerró los ojos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, que él entendió a la perfección.**

-Buenas noches- **dijo antes de besar a la joven levemente.**

-Buenas noches- **sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a dormir. Consciente de que el día siguiente sería muy ajetreado para ella.**

""

-¡¡No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí!!- **gritó y miró el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche, que indicaba que era media noche. Sacar sus pertenencias del lugar que había sido su trabajo por años le había costado**- ¡¿Cómo pudo despedirme?!- **gritó con todas sus fuerzas.**

**La joven amazona contaba con la privacidad de gritar todo cuanto quisiera, pues vivía sola. No sabía cómo le diría a su abuela en China, a quién ayudaba económicamente, que había sido despedida.**

-¡No me quiere!-** exclamó con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.**

-Shampoo.

**La voz masculina la sobresaltó y desvió inmediatamente la vista a su ventana.**

-Mousse- **pronunció con desprecio al ver el rostro de su pretendiente más odioso**- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- **preguntó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.**

-Shampoo, yo te amo y no tienes por qué fingir que no has estado llorando, te vi perfectamente- **dijo movimiento ligeramente sus gruesos anteojos, saltó de la ventana a la habitación y agregó**- Shampoo, vámonos tú y yo de vuelta a China, seremos muy felices.

-¡No quiero nada contigo!-** gritó Shampoo levantándose de su cama, para mirarlo con rabia**- ¡Sal de mi departamento ahora!

-Ya regresarás…-** musitó y salió por dónde había llegado. Sabía que la amazona podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se enojaba.**

**Shampoo se recostó en su cama y siguió llorando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida… En ese momento el joven volvió a entrar por su ventana y se acercó lenta y cautelosamente a su amada, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y acarició suavemente su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas derramadas.**

-¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo?- **susurró.**

**Sus ojos azules contemplaron la belleza de la amazona, era bella como ninguna a sus ojos.**

**Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella sólo para sentir un mínimo roce, eso era suficiente para él. Se conformaba con sentirlos levemente, sólo para reafirmarse a sí mismo que aquella preciosa mujer tendida sobre la cama le pertenecía, y sellar con ese roce que nunca dejaría de amarla, por muy malos tratos que ella tuviera con él no dejaría de sentir lo que sentía por ella.**

**Tan cautelosa y sigilosamente como había llegado, se marchó por segunda vez de esa habitación.**

**En el rostro de Shampoo se formó una pequeña sonrisa de forma inconsciente…**

""

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Akane se sonrió a sí misma observando el pequeño espejo del baño, vistió unos jeans y una camisa color rojo. Lamentablemente no podía costearse las vestimentas que ella quisiera, pero estaba feliz con lo que poseía, aunque no fuese demasiado. Se había maquillado levemente sólo para resaltar su belleza natural, y su largo y liso cabello azulado caía por sus hombros. Sus ojos parecían brillar más que nunca aquel día. Desvió la vista de su reflejo al pequeño bulto que poco se notaba en su vientre y le sonrió.**

-Pequeño, necesito que te portes bien hoy.

**Seguía preocupada por sus inoportunos mareos y vómitos que le ocasionaba el embarazo, pero ello no la detendría.**

-¿Qué tanto te ves al espejo?- **preguntó Ryoga, recargado en el umbral de la puerta.**

-Ay, Ryoga..- **masculló molesta saliendo del baño y cuando pasó por su lado lo golpeó en el estómago, provocando que el pobre joven perdiese su preciado aire por algunos segundos.**

-¡Hasta la noche, querido!-** le oyó gritar antes de oír la puerta cerrarse**.

-Maldición- masculló tras reponerse- **No pienso quedarme aquí, iré a conseguir trabajo con mejor paga que ése a cómo de lugar- dijo para sí con decisión.**

**El cielo estaba nublado como siempre a esas horas de la mañana. Akane agradeció internamente que no circulara tanta gente por las calles.**

**Entró al edificio y notó que no había tanta gente como el día anterior.**

-"Debe ser por la hora"- **pensó, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior había llegado a las diez y media. Miró su humilde reloj de pulsera y leyó en sus manecillas**- Cinco para las ocho, perfecto- **sonrió para sí y vio que el escritorio que ocuparía estaba ya del todo desocupado, no quedaba rastro de la china que la había recibido el día anterior**- Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado- **dijo para sí poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón a la vez que observaba con intriga la puerta de la oficina de quién sería su jefe desde ese entonces.**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- **repitió Ranma saliendo del ascensor, captando inmediatamente la atención de Akane quién volteó a verlo algo sorprendida**- La felicito, llegó a tiempo.

-Buenos días- **sonrió levemente.**

-Buenos días- **sonrió de forma galante, acercándose a ella**- La invito a instalarse en su escritorio.

**Akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.**

-Muchas gracias por darme el empleo.

**Ranma sonrió de medio lado y sin contestar se dirigió a su oficina para encerrarse en ella.**

**La joven suspiró y comenzó a instalarse en aquel escritorio, colocó sobre la mesa un marco con una fotografía de ella y Ryoga abrazándose, sonriéndole felizmente a la cámara. Colocó sus lapiceras sobre el escritorio y la agenda que ocupaba la antigua secretaria para apuntar las visitas de su jefe.**

**Apenas se sentó cuando sintió nauseas y malestar, se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra a su estómago. Rápidamente se levantó de su silla, pero no conocía los otros cuartos del edifico y por ende desconocía el camino hacía el baño.**

**La desesperación se apoderó de ella. Tenía vergüenza de ir a preguntar a Ranma en dónde quedaba el cuarto, pero si seguía ahí, terminaría vomitando en dónde estaba y eso mostraba una consecuencia mayor. Suspiró intentando retener lo que su cuerpo se disponía a desechar y llamó a la puerta de su jefe, tocando repetidas veces la puerta con urgencia.**

-Adelante.

**Entró y vio al apuesto hombre detrás de su escritorio que pareció asustarse ligeramente al verla en ese estado, algo pálida y con su mano en la zona estomacal, lo que le hizo entender perfectamente la urgencia de la muchacha.**

-Siga el pasillo de la izquierda, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

**Inmediatamente dejó la oficina y avergonzada se dirigió corriendo a dónde Ranma le había indicado.**

**Se sintió aliviada al encontrar la puerta cuyo letrero decía "Baño, mujeres" con letras rojas y entró rápidamente. Tras dos minutos, volvió a salir algo pálida al haber desechado aquel jugo de naranjas con galletas que había comido antes de irse, pero nunca se sintió más aliviada.**

**Ligeramente sonrojada volvía a su escritorio y se sorprendió al ver a su jefe sentado en la que sería su silla desde entonces, observando la fotografía que había puesto ella en el escritorio.**

**Éste al verla dibujó una pequeña sonrisa fingida en su rostro. **

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- **preguntó levantándose para cederle el asiento**.

-Sí, gracias- **sonrió bajando la cabeza y se sentó en la silla algo sonrojada.**

-No tiene por qué sentir vergüenza, es de lo más normal que esas cosas sucedan en su condición.

**Akane levantó la vista para enfocar aquel bello rostro y ese precioso par de ojos azules que la observaban con atención.**

-Es usted muy amable.

-Descuide, sólo le agradecería mucho que cada vez que eso ocurra, le dé un golpe a mi puerta y luego vaya, y que cuando regrese dé otro. Para estar más… preparado a visitas inesperadas.

-Claro- **se sonrojó.**

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quiera preguntarme del edificio o de su función?

**Akane negó con la cabeza.**

-Sólo es atender el teléfono y avisarle de algún visitante. Es sencillo.

-Que tenga un buen día- **sonrió con cordialidad antes de entrar a su oficina.**

**Akane suspiró sintiéndose algo aliviada de que aquel hombre de increíble atractivo se hubiera ido, su presencia la abrumaba por completo poniéndola nerviosa como pocos hombres habían conseguido en su vida y temía tartamudear delante de él.**

-Te dije que te portaras bien- **susurró Akane mirando a su vientre con reproche.**

-¿Disculpe?

**Akane levantó la vista sólo para enfocarla en un joven realmente apuesto, de piel morena y ojos claros.**

-Dígame- **sonrió con amabilidad tomando instintivamente la lapicera que descansaba sobre la mesa.**

-¿Le puede decir al señor Saotome que llegó el príncipe de Arabia Saudita?

**Akane asintió y un poco nerviosa tomó el telefonillo, presionó el llamativo botón rojo del aparato y se llevó al auricular a su oreja.**

-¿Señor Saotome? El príncipe de Arabia Saudita llegó, dice que quiere verlo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- **oyó con intriga y miró al joven con apariencia de adolescente que la observaba con atención.**

-Toma, dígale que soy el príncipe Toma- **respondió al ver la mirada castaña posarse en él.**

-El príncipe Toma- **dijo Akane y sonrió después de oír la respuesta de su jefe y colgó el telefonillo**- Dice que pase.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- **dijo educadamente**- Es usted muy amable y hermosa.

**Akane se sonrojó levemente frunciendo el ceño.**

-Agradezco el elogio, pero estoy comprometida y no sabría si recibir ese tipo de comentarios sea lo más adecuado- **dijo lo más respetuosamente que pudo.**

**El príncipe sonrió**.- ¿Qué le parece olvidar a ese hombre con el que está comprometida y vivir en mi palacio junto a mi lado?

-Creo que eres muy joven para mí- **rió interpretando aquella pregunta como una broma.**

**Toma sonrió y ella no fue capaz de ver lo que aquella simple sonrisa le expresaba, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de Ranma y desaparecer de la vista de la joven en silencio.**

**Akane suspiró negando con la cabeza.**

-"Qué gracioso es, debería ser comediante"- **pensó con una sonrisa y tomó la lapicera antes de anotar el nombre del príncipe en la agenda cuya portada indicaba 'Visitas' con letras mayúsculas y rojas**-"Wao aquí sí que viene gente importante"- **pensó inevitablemente mientras escribía.**

-No esperaba su visita, príncipe Toma- **dijo Ranma serio, levantándose de su asiento al ver al honorado joven cerrar la puerta detrás de él.**

-Siento mucho no haber avisado posteriormente mi llegada- **dijo el joven con la misma educación acercándose al escritorio, sin despegar la vista de aquella azulada.**

-Las puertas de esta oficina siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

**El joven sonrió intuyendo que aquella simpatía y cortesía que emanaba de Ranma era por conveniencia.**

**Tomaron asiento y Ranma fue el primero en hablar, ajeno a los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del muchacho.**

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita?

-Vengo a ofrecerle petróleo. Como usted pudo haber leído en los periódicos, necesitamos deshacernos de todo ese espeso líquido negro por una millonaria fortuna, que es lo que vale.

-¿Por qué quiere deshacerse del petróleo?- **consultó con curiosidad.**

-Como habrá oído, mi padre tiene planes para nuestra tierra. Formar una ciudad subterránea con luz artificial- **sonrió orgulloso.**

**Ranma retuvo la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios al oír tal ridiculez.**

-Ya veo… ¿Cuánto piden por cuánto petróleo?- **dijo interesado.**

-$100.000.000 de yens.

**Ranma sonrió como si aquella suma no significase nada para él y tomó su chequera, para escribir el uno y y los muchos ceros que le seguían.**

-Por cierto…- **dijo el joven**- Me gustaría también que me vendiese a su secretaria.

-¿Cómo dijo?- **preguntó mirándolo con sorpresa, extrayendo el papel.**

-Eso, que quiero que aquella joven se convierta en mi esposa y quiero que me la venda.

-Ella está comprometida- **comunicó con una sonrisa.**

-¿Y qué? Él no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿Acaso no ha visto en los periódicos la cantidad de desaparecidos en Japón? La pudieron haber secuestrado. Le doy $500.000.000 yens por ella. Ése dinero le sirve para retirarse de su trabajo y no volver a hacerlo por el resto de su vida, inclusive sus hijos pueden disfrutar de la fortuna, ¿Qué me dice?- **sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.**

Continuará…


	4. El Chantaje

**Akane observó al apuesto príncipe cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la oficina y dirigirse, sin mirarla, al ascensor con una clara mueca de desagrado en su joven rostro.**

-"¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"- **pensó con el ceño fruncido.**

**Un agudito pito la distrajo de las posibles razones y lo cogió algo nerviosa.**

-¿Sí?

-Señorita, venga a mi oficina en este preciso instante.

**Akane tragó duro y como pudo dijo**.- De inmediato, señor- **colgó el auricular y se puso de pie para entrar a la oficina de su jefe, como éste le había ordenado.**

**El semblante de Ranma era serio, indescifrablemente serio.**

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- **le preguntó con fingida calma.**

-Acérquese, no sea tímida y tome asiento delante de mí como se debe-** dijo con voz grave y rotunda.**

**Akane obedeció apresuradamente, queriendo acabar pronto con el incómodo ambiente que se había originado entre ambos.**

-Usted sabe que mi economía está por las nubes, que no dependo de nada ni de nadie ¿Verdad?

**La joven frunció el ceño. El hombre cada vez le parecía más engreído. Ranma al ver que la jovencita no diría nada, creyó conveniente proseguir.**

-Me imagino que usted es lo suficientemente culta para saber las diferentes creencias y la manera un tanto especial de ser de la gente de Arabia Saudita- **comprendió y leyó en las facciones de la joven su evidente confusión, y aumentó su sonrisa sabiéndose una vez más victorioso**- ¿No es así?

-Claro…- **respondió desviando la mirada de la inquietante azulina, sintiéndose ridícula y humillada puesto que mentía e intuyó que aquel hombre sentado frente lo había notado, y agregó-** ¿Y eso a qué viene, señor?

-Usted es mi secretaria y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ese príncipe tiene un especial interés en usted. Puede que le ofrezca dinero por marcharse de aquí en su compañía… Una enorme suma de dinero… Que solo un tonto o en mi caso, un rico, rechazaría-** explicó, con una pedante sonrisa.**

-Yo jamás me vendería-** contestó con voz amenazante que el adinerado hombre captó enseguida e inevitablemente sonrió al saber la respuesta que esperaba oír.**

-Y aunque quisiera no podría. Usted firmó un contrato- **le recordó.**

-Ya lo sé, señor- **contestó la mujer.**

-Puede retirarse- **autorizó.**

**Akane se levantó y enseguida todo comenzó a dar vueltas para ella, obligándola a sentarse y cerrar los ojos debido al malestar.**

-¿Le ocurre algo?

**Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.**

-Es sólo un mareo.

-Si quiere yo la acompaño a su escritorio- **ofreció, provocando que la joven lo mirara con sorpresa.**

**Le costaba creer que el hombre tuviese tantas facetas con ella.**

-N… No es necesario- **dijo con una sonrisa**- Aunque gracias de todos modos.

**Ranma se la devolvió desde su posición. Vio cómo la mujer se ponía de pie con lentitud y de paso, dándose cuenta de la ropa que vestía, sencilla y sin marca de prestigio a diferencia de la de él, pero aún así se veía hermosa.**

**Akane salió finalmente y se sentó frente a su escritorio, suspirando hondamente intentando tranquilizar su malestar.**

-No entiendo cómo es que estás aquí.

**Levantó la mirada y enfocó el rostro de la mujer del día anterior.**

-Soy Ukyo- **se presentó con una sonrisa**- ¿No crees que éste no es lugar para una mujer embarazada?

-No es asunto suyo, señorita- **dijo lo más amable que pudo.**

-¿Señorita?- **rió con sarcasmo**- ¡Ayer me llamaste vieja! Eres una persona muy cínica, para ser tan joven.

-¿Viene a ver al señor Saotome?-** consultó mirándola fijamente.**

-Estoy harta de la gente como tú- **dijo ignorando su pregunta.**

-No sé de lo que está hablando- **contestó entre dientes. No se dejaría humillar por ella.**

-Te haces la santa frente a tui jefe, muestras tu cara de angelita, pero en el fondo eres peor que todos nosotros, salvaje- **sonrió victoriosa.**

**Akane frunció el ceño por la forma en que la había llamado.**

-No atente contra su moral- **dijo simplemente.**

-¡Qué estás…!

-¡¡Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted para gritarle a mi mujer?!

**Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver al hombre que acababa de salir del ascensor.**

-¿Su mujer?-** frunció Ukyo el ceño, apuntando a Akane quién seguía sentada en su lugar.**

-A sí es. ¿No se da cuenta que está embarazada? ¡No puede pasar malos ratos!- **dijo Ryoga verdaderamente molesto, acercándose.**

**Akane ajena a todo, cogió el auricular y dijo**.- Señor Saotome, la señorita Ukyo quiere verlo.

**La joven mujer se dirigió hacia la secretaria, molesta. Akane colgó en auricular y le sonrió forzadamente.**

-Puede pasar.

**La joven suspiró intentando calmar sus emociones y entró a la oficina sin mirar a la pareja.**

-Akane, esto no me convence- **oyó hablar a Ryoga con voz preocupada.**

-Descuida, yo sé manejar este tipo de situaciones- **sonrió Akane intentando tranquilizarlo**- ¿A qué has venido?

-A rogarle a Saotome que me de algún empleo aquí en el edificio. Me di cuenta de que en ningún lugar me pagarán más de lo que te pagan a ti, así que si Saotome me da un trabajo de limpiador, que así sea con tal de estar cerca de ti-** dijo indiferente, sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba ahí.**

-¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó Ranma, nada más ver a Ukyo.**

-Ranma, quiero saber por qué contrataste a la mujer que me ofendió ayer-** dijo con dureza acercándose a su escritorio y sentándose en los asientos que habían frente** a él.

-Lo que pasó entre ustedes me tiene sin cuidado. Si la contraté fue porque necesitaba a una secretaria más competente que Shampoo- **explicó serio**- ¿No deberías estar trabajando atendiendo llamadas e ingresos?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Pero nada!-** la interrumpió, enojado**- Ve a ejercer tu deber que por algo te pago.

**Ukyo lo conocía durante años y sabía que enfadado no se podía tratar con él, así que se levantó y salió de la oficina, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Akane cargada de odio, y se marchó apresurada del lugar.**

**Ryoga cruzó los dedos, al igual que Akane hizo con los de la mano izquierda y con la derecha levantó el auricular**.

-Señor Saotome, Hibiki quiere verlo.

-Dígale que no tengo nada que tratar con él- **contestó Ranma con voz demandante**.

-Pero tan sólo escúchelo- **dijo con voz suplicante, mientras Ryoga fruncía el ceño.**

-He dicho que no.

**Ryoga se levantó al ver que el gesto que Akane había formado en su bello rostro y que le indicaba que la respuesta había sido negativa.**

-¡No vayas!- **exclamó poniéndose de pie.**

-¿Cómo que no?-** cuestionó mirándola molesto**- Akane, no pienso estar lejos de ti.

-Pero si entras puede que me quite el empleo- **replicó.**

-¡Tanto mejor!

**Akane se adelantó plantándose con obstinación frente a la puerta.**

-¡Necesitamos el dinero!

**Ranma en el interior de la oficina oía atentamente la discusión que se realizaba justo frente a su puerta.**

-¡No quiero que pierdas a nuestro hijo!

-¡Yo sé cuidarme! ¡¿Qué malo me puede ocurrir aquí?!- **gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo el joven despistado no lo notó.**

-¡¡Mucho!! ¡Con Saotome cerca siempre correrás riesgo!

**En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Akane al estar recargada sobre ella se fue hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente, fue atajada por los fuertes brazos de su jefe que la sostuvieron con maestría.**

-Te das cuenta de lo que te digo- **dijo Ryoga mirando molesto a Ranma, mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer separándola de su cuerpo y atrayéndolo al suyo.**

-Me sorprende su ingratitud. Si no fuese por mí su mujer hubiese caído- **dijo Ranma mirando con fijeza a Ryoga.**

-Si fuese por usted ella yo hubiera tenido por qué verse en peligro de caer-** contestó con fingida tranquilidad**.

-¿Tenía algo que decirme?- **cuestionó Ranma, mirándolo con molestia**- He accedido a hablar con usted y me trata de esta manera.

-Creo que lo mejor será hablar dentro de su ofi…

-Aquí está bien- **lo interrumpió**.

**Akane volvió a su puesto detrás de su escritorio, dispuesta a entrometerse en la discusión cuando fuese necesario, pues no estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo su empleo innecesariamente.**

-Quiero que me dé un empleo en este edificio. No me siento tranquilo con mi mujer embarazada y sin ninguna protección- **explicó con determinación**.

**Ranma sonrió levemente**.- ¿Sabe qué, Hibiki? Me ha convencido, si tengo un empleo perfecto para usted.

-¿A sí?- **dijo desconfiado.**

-Sí, en el estacionamiento hace falta un hombre que limpie los automóviles por propina.

-¡¿Qué?!- **gritó, sintiendo como su sangre se hervía.**

-Eso, que cambie un lavado de automóviles por propina.

-¿Usted no me pagará?-** preguntó entre dientes.**

-No-** dijo tajante**- Esto es sólo para que esté cerca de su mujer, recuérdelo.

-Estaré en el estacionamiento, o sea que no estaré cerca de ella…

**Ranma pareció meditarlo un poco y después de un leve rato, volvió a sonreír.**

-Ya sé. Será limpiador de pisos ¿Qué le parece? Estará más cerca de ella.

**Ryoga miró inmediatamente a su mujer quién frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el ofrecimiento. Volvió a mirar al hombre de sonrisa arrogante frente a él.**

-Está bien, acepto.

**La sorpresa en el rostro de Ranma era evidente. Ciertamente no se lo esperaba, pero sonrió y dijo:**

-Bien, pero antes quiero hablar con mi secretaria.

**Akane reaccionó y se puso de pie, sorprendida, ¿De qué querrá hablar con ella?**

-¿Qué quiere hablar con ella?- **preguntó molesto.**

-Yo sabré- **sonrió burlonamente, miró a la joven e hizo un ademán para que ingresara a la oficina.**

**Asustada y nerviosa por la presencia de Ryoga y el comportamiento que su jefe adoptaba con ella, ingresó con Ranma detrás de ella.**

-Maldito- **masculló Ryoga observando cómo la puerta se cerraba burlándose de él.**

-¿Qué sucede, señor?- **le preguntó Akane sintiéndose incómoda.**

-Aún estoy indeciso- **comentó indiferente sentándose después de un rato en su silla.**

-Por favor, dele el empleo. Él se siente inútil conmigo trabajando y…

-Entiendo- **la interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos**- Pero le estaré pagando por nada, tengo bastante personal ocupándose de la limpieza.

**Akane se acercó a su escritorio y juntó ambas manos**.- Por favor, dele el empleo.

**Ranma percibió la tristeza que expresaban esos hermosos ojos castaños, y frunció el empleo ¿Desde cuándo era compasivo?**

-Está bien, pero…-** dijo levantándose para acercar su rostro al de la joven**- Quiero que tenga algo en claro, señorita, no lo hago por él, ni por usted…- **deslizó su vista al vientre ligeramente abultado de la joven**- Sino por su hijo.

-Gracias- **sonrió y lo abrazó dejándose llevar por el sentimiento.**

-Se…-** la voz de Ukyo se quebró al ver a la nueva secretaria abrazando a su jefe**- ¿Señor?

**Ambos notaron en ese instante la reciente presencia de la mujer y se separaron inmediatamente.**

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Kuonji?- **consultó Ranma volviendo a su asiento con una sonrisa. Había conseguido lo que quería. Conocía bastante a las mujeres como para saber su nata forma de dejarse llevar por las emociones y él al estar cerca, supuso que algo así pasaría.**

-Disculpe, pero es a Ryoga a quién debe atender ahora, señor, está desde antes-** frunció el ceño Akane, ligeramente sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar.**

**Ukyo sonrió y asintió.**

**Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina.**

-Ryoga, puedes pasar- **sonrió Akane ligeramente.**

**El hombre asintió e ingresó a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.**

-¿Y bien?

**Akane miró ceñuda a Ukyo, volviendo a su puesto detrás de su escritorio.**

-¿Y bien qué?- **preguntó confundida.**

-¿Cuánto dinero piensas darme por guardar el secreto?- **sonrió victoriosa.**

-¿Qué secreto?

-No me imagino cómo el buen hombre que tienes se tomará la noticia- **continuó con una sonrisa juguetona.**

-¿De qué está hablando, señorita?- **preguntó frunciendo el ceño.**

-¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! Sé que tú coqueteas con tu jefe, es más, no descartaría la opción de que existiera entre ustedes algo más…

-¡¡No existe nada!!-** reclamó molesta, poniéndose de pie, molesta por la acusación.**

-Por favor…- **sonrió con malicia**- $600.000 yens y no le comento nada a tu pareja de lo que sucede entre tú y Ranma.

-¡¡Mentirosa!! ¡No pasa nada!

-$600.000 yens- **insistió.**

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
